C93
The Borchardt C-93 is a German semi-automatic pistol developed by Hugo Borchardt in 1893. It is one of the first mass-produced semi-automatic pistols, with 3000 being manufactured over a 9-year period, and was tested by various armed forces soon after its introduction, including the US Army, Navy and the Swiss Military. Despite this, the weapon was never adopted as standard by any power due to its production costs and unwieldy design. Nevertheless, the weapon was influential; the 7.65x25mm round used by the weapon served as the basis of the cartridge developed for the C96 Mauser pistol, while Borchardt's protégé, Georg Luger, went on to design the more commercially successful Luger P08 pistol using the same toggle-lock mechanism used by the C-93. Battlefield 1 C93 Pistol |level = Rank 10 Support |cost = |kit = |ammotype = 7.65x25mm Borchardt |recoil1st = 1 |spreadinc = 0.15 |spreaddec = 4.5 |recoildec = 5 |spreadz = 0.3 (Static) 0.6 (Moving) |spreaduz = 0.8 (Static) 1.2 (Moving) }} The C93 is a weapon featured in Battlefield 1. It was first seen during the Battlefield 1: Official Gamescom Gameplay Trailer. It can be unlocked after reaching Support level 10. Among the handguns available to all standard infantry, it has the fastest muzzle velocity, a high rate of fire, a slightly larger magazine, and generally favorable recoil. However, it is somewhat less powerful, and less accurate while moving. Compared to other low-damage, high-rate-of-fire pistols, it maintains a muzzle velocity and accuracy advantage whilst stationary, but has a lower fire rate and longer reload time. Like the P08 Pistol, the C93's toggle lock mechanism may be slightly disturbing while hip-fired, but manages to stay out of the way while aiming down sight due to recoil. C93 Idle BF1.jpg|C93 Idle C93 ADS BF1.jpg|Iron sights C93 Reload BF1.jpg|Reloading C93 Reload 2 BF1.jpg|Preparing to pull the slide. Weapon Skins C93 Carbine |slot = Primary |fire = Semi-Automatic |rof = 359 RPM |ammotype = 7.65x25mm Borchardt |magazine = 8 + 1 Rounds |reserve = 99 + 9 Rounds |partial = 1.35s |empty = 2.05s |damage = 26.5 - 13.5 * 26.5 (0-14.69 meters) * 26.5 - 26.05 (14.69-15 meters) * 26.05 - 25 (15-16 meters) * 25 - 20.84 (16-21 meters) * 20.84 - 20 (21-22 meters) * 20 - 17.37 (22-27 meters) * 17.37 - 16.67 (27-28 meters) * 16.67 - 14.89 (28-33 meters) * 14.89 - 14.29 (33-34 meters) * 14.29 - 13.5 (34-37.33 meters) |vel = 390 m/s |recoil = |recoil1st = 1 |recoildec = 4 |spreadz = 0.27 (Static) 0.53 (Moving) |spreaduz = 1.5 (Static) 2 (Moving) |spreadinc = 0.15 |spreaddec = 5 |drop = 12 m/s² }} A carbine variant of the weapon, called the C93 Carbine, was added for the Tanker and Pilot kits in the Battlefield 1: In the Name of the Tsar expansion. Compared to the base weapon, the Carbine variant features a stock and a Suppressor. C93 Carbine BF1.jpg C93 Carbine ADS BF1.jpg|Iron sights C93 Carbine Reload BF1.jpg|Reloading C93 Carbine Rechamber BF1.jpg|Chambering the bullet after an empty reload Trivia *The C93 Carbine was originally featured as a developer-only variant of the C93, which could only be accessed by hacking the game. Category:Pistols Category:Sidearms of Battlefield 1 Category:Carbines of Battlefield 1